Loopholes
by TheDevilsBride666
Summary: She might be his prisoner, but it is him who finds himself captured by her boldness. / JonxYgritte. During 2x07. One-Shot. Rated M for language.


Disclaimer: I do not own "Game of Thrones" / "A Song of Ice and Fire" or any of it's characters. I am not making any money with this story.

„I could teach you how to do it."

„I know how to do it!"

Well, he did, theoretically, at least. He'd spent enough time with Robb and Theon, the two of them bragging about the girls they had lain with, and yet he could not imagine _the feel_ of it.

It must've been written across his face, because Ygritte snorted disparagingly. "You know nothing, Jon Snow", she spit out in her heavy accent and started to walk, pulling him behind her. Jon stumbled after her. This abduction wasn't going exactly as planned.

"I'm proud", he added defensively after a few moments of silence, "of the Watch. Of my brothers. My vow is a small price to pay."

"Only a man who doesn't know how it feels to be inside a woman can talk like this." Ygritte's eyes traveled over his tense figure. "About your vow it is then, Jon Snow?" She always managed to pronounce his name like it was the silliest thing she'd ever heard. "If you don't know it's full of loopholes, you know even less than I've thought."

"The man who honors the vow does not look for loopholes", Jon replied sternly. He could barely look at her.

"Oh, but there are so many! You shall take no wife, but you can take a woman in as many twisted ways you want. You shall father no children, but there's still plenty of pleasure left –"

"Stop talking!" Jon felt his face redden. He'd heard about those things, of course – in fact, Theon had bragged about them non-stop. But they didn't sound like fun for both partners and that seemed kind of unfair to Jon.

"Stop talking yourself, _boy_!", Ygritte interrupted without the slightest sign of respect. "As if you've never dreamed about it. Do you dream about it now? Can't you concentrate because you wonder what I feel like every second of the way?" She seductively raised her eyebrows, her tongue darting out of her mouth and stroking across her upper lip.

"Is that all you have to offer to negotiate with me?", Jon mumbled grumpier than he intended. "Your naked body? Do you think that is enough to betray my brothers?"

"You already betrayed them when you refused to chop my pretty head off of my shoulders. I have a question for you, Jon Snow. Do you want to keep me prisoner? Not the Watch, not your brothers, not your king – do _you_ rather want me in chains than wiggling beneath you?" She snorted when he refused to answer. "Your chains are heavier than mine, Jon Snow."

"I protect the wall, I protect the realm. This is the purpose I serve, while all you do is murder and pillage!"

"We plunder the land you took from us! But we don't have to be enemies – in fact, we can be the best of friends. Untie me and I'll show you how much of a good friend I am."

"I won't fall for your tricks", Jon pressed out of clenched teeth, his throat already dry.

"Are you scarred that I'll run? Do you really think you can't even catch a girl?" Her soft lips curled into a mocking smile. "You won't be much use to your brothers anyway, then. Just untie me and _do it_. For fuck's sake, if you don't wanna knock me up, pull out before you spill!"

It was in this exact moment that Jon found out that it was possible to redden and harden at the same time. Nobody ever spoke to him this bluntly, least of all a woman. It was nearly offensive. He might've never been more tempted in his life.

"I won't take the risk", he managed to breath out anyway.

"Oh, I forgot. You're a virgin. You can't control yourself." The evil grin reappeared on her face. Or had it ever been gone? "There are no bastards north of the wall", Ygritte added, suddenly serious. "We treat our children equally, no matter what seed they are arisen from."

"Those equal children grow up to be soldiers in Mance Ryder's army."

"So do your children on the other side of the Wall. At least our king isn't nuts." She gave him a long, stern look which wore him out. Jon threw his arms up in frustration.

"What am I supposed to do?", he yelled desperately. "Betray my brothers and live in a cabin beyond the Wall with you? Should I father countless children that will all die when they attack the Wall?"

"You know nothing, Jon Snow." Ygritte slowly shook her head, her red hair whirling in the wind. "If we _don't_ attack the wall, we will all die all the more. You think we're scarred of a few crows? The real danger is out here. You of all people should know best that winter is coming."

"I do know that", Jon confessed earnestly. "What do you think were my brothers and me doing out here?"

"So far you only took an innocent woman prisoner. And you don't even manage to fuck her to entertain her! If you truly knew as much about the long night as I do, you wouldn't think twice. It might be our last hours on earth."

Her words alone sent shivers down Jon's spine. Or was it her presence? "If I am really gonna be revived by an Other, I'd prefer it to happen while I'm clothed, thank you very much!"

Ygritte laughed at the top of her voice. "Just confess you're afraid of women! Your excuses are becoming ridiculous."

"I'm not afraid of women!", Jon spit out, maybe a bit too aggressive. He considered to claim that he didn't want her – it just might lack credibility after last night. She had felt so warm it almost hurt.

"Then, you're just no fun." Ygritte stopped walking so abruptly that Jon bumped into her. She spun around, her green eyes now boring into his dark ones. Her face was only inches away from his as her eyes traveled over his lips shamelessly.

"Have you ever even kissed a girl?", she murmured with that mocking smile of hers. "Have you ever felt another tongue in your mouth-"

"Of course I have!", Jon exclaimed offended by the look of disbelief on Ygritte's face. It did not fade, so he added: "My brother and his mate took me to the brothel once. There was this girl who started kissing me and… she was a redhead as well." He had no idea why he'd just said that.

"I _am_ your type then!" The wildling looked proud. "Consider me an amateur when it comes to brothels, but as far as I'm concerned prostitutes don't just kiss. Not above the waistline, that is."

"It wasn't like this!" Could his face get any redder? "I just didn't know her that well and I didn't want her to get pregnant, so – why am I telling you all this?"

"Because I'm a pretty woman and your head isn't functioning properly anymore?" Ygritte grinned widely and revealed her white teeth. "Did you like it?"

"Did I like what?" He was so tired of her questions.

"The kissing. The soft touch of lips on lips, the passionate dance of tangled tongues, the shivers it sends to your groin-"

Jon remembered it very well, far more intense than he should. In fact, the memory had never been more vividly than in Ygritte's presence.

"Of course I did", he grumbled nearly ashamed, "what's not to like? Now keep walking!"

"Na!" She made a disapproving sound. "You can stare at my ass later, Jon Snow. First, I wanna try something with you." She stepped even closer. Jon could've stepped back a few inches, but he stood frozen, suddenly hypnotized by Ygritte's intense stare and her pink lips. He didn't even try to protest when she pressed her lips to his.

It felt strange at first, yet wonderful: the kiss with Ross had been ages ago. Ygritte's lips were soft and surprisingly tender. Her hot tongue traced his bottom lip until he allowed her to slip it into his mouth. She tasted like the cold and wood and everything wonderful. Ygritte had been so right: her tongue _did_ send shivers directly to his groin. Suddenly her gentle exploration of his mouth turned more heated and Jon couldn't resist to return the kiss feverishly. He seeked more and more, but just when his arms encircled Ygritte's waist, she withdrew her mouth from him.

Her grin was clearly triumphal. "What you doing, Jon Snow? Thought you wanted us to keep walking! But I promise you more of this if you untie me. Unless you like your women tied up, even though you don't strike me as the type!" She flashed him another grin and turned back around, clearly satisfied with his speechlessness. They started moving again. Jon still couldn't quite catch what had just happened, but he knew one thing: that he couldn't deny himself a quick glance at Ygritte's gorgeous butt while she stamped through the mud.


End file.
